


Price of fame【路人*Theseus】（ABO）

by zbiubiu



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zbiubiu/pseuds/zbiubiu





	Price of fame【路人*Theseus】（ABO）

他们叫他战争英雄，可是Theseus自己清楚自己并不是什么英雄。

战争结束后，他染上了一点酗酒的恶习，只有通过休息日跑到麻瓜的酒吧来放纵畅饮，才能帮助他忘记那些前线上被车轮与子弹碾碎的血肉。

在没有人会认识他，也不会有人用惊讶眼神看醉醺醺的战争英雄的环境下，他可以卸去傲罗队长的身份释放自己一周以来累计的恐惧和焦虑。

等到四肢开始不听使唤感官变得迟钝麻木，Theseus有点模模糊糊的意识到差不多了，离他最近的飞路点在街道的另一边，他只需要像个普通的麻瓜醉汉一样把自己拖到那里就好了。

袭击是一瞬间发生的，对方的恶意在是一瞬间爆炸，等到Theseus反应过来，他的魔杖已经脱手远远地飞出去。

对方快速地补上了一道强力魔咒。Theseus倒在地上几秒后才感受到头部与墙面撞击的疼痛。

他缓慢地在脑袋里过滤可的袭击者名单，然而几秒钟后，他失去了意识。

 

Theseus又回到了那个战壕里，Tom，那个20岁的孩子，看起来只有17岁，有一头红色的头发，笑起来像他只有20岁的弟弟，现在只剩下半个脑袋。他的血混着肉块喷溅在Theseus身上，十一月的风彻底把他冻得失去知觉，几个小时前的保温咒早就已经失效，他偷偷又补了一个。

没有用，他很快发现，炮火声似乎变得远了一点，但是他太冷了，他又悄悄试了一遍。

他的牙齿在打颤，只有小Tom剩下的那一只眼睛死死盯着他。

然而还是没有用，Theseus干脆的抽出魔杖对准自己一遍一遍发射咒语，可是还是一点用都没有，魔杖似乎失去控制，点起了一把大火，点燃了Theseus的衣服。他尖叫起来。

Theseus睁开了眼睛。

 

“英雄醒了！”一个男人，听起来很年轻，兴奋的喊。把阴茎从Theseus身体里面抽出来。

Theseus被剥光了放置在地上的一块脏毯子上，这里又湿又冷，显然是一处不知名的废弃工厂。几个在麻瓜街区晃悠的年轻人偶然认出了傲罗队长，原本只是趁机会想给这个高高在上的傲罗一点苦头吃，但是显然他们收获了更多。因为他们发现，战争英雄，傲罗头子，每天出现在预言家日报社上的厉害角色Theseus Scamander居然是个omega。

他们想要获取更多。

Theseus很快意识到自己的境况，他的嘴巴被什么织物塞紧，双手被紧紧禁锢在头上固定住，两腿被大张着分开绑在很显然是临时变出来的柱子上。

他全身赤裸，只剩下大敞四开挂在胳膊肘上的皱褶的衬衫。

显然他的身体已经被刚刚说话的年轻男人打开了，omega的本能让他即使在无意识的情况下被侵犯也能保证身体不受伤害。现在这些自我保护机制正湿淋淋得糊在Theseus漂亮的屁股上，被夜风吹得冰凉。

无处可逃；

嘿，大英雄，你是怎么混进军队的？年轻男人握着自己的阴茎轻轻拍打着Theseus的紧翘的臀肉。他刚刚已经对着这个年轻的身体释放过一次，可惜没有意识的身体远远不能带来足够的乐趣。现在Theseus醒了，他有足够的时间享受这份快乐。

“说不定是用屁股。”坐在一边的黑人插嘴说道，这个男人刚刚彻底占有了Theseus。三人一齐哈哈大笑起来。

”yeah，也许就是，毕竟你有这么好的一张嘴。“年轻男人补充道，扶起自己硬挺的阴茎顺着臀缝戳进微微张开的肉穴中。

Theseus从胸腔里发出一声呻吟，他能感觉到已经有足够分量的液体在自己身体里面被挤开，随着年轻男人的动作被挤出来。年轻男人的动作大开大合，每一下都狠狠叩击着他内里的甬道。Theseus在心中暗暗祈祷希望这群人只是想要玩玩。

“让我来试试另一张”

旁边一个金发男人跨坐在Theseus身上，用魔杖对着他的嘴巴施了一个肌肉松懈咒。于是Theseus也感受不到自己的嘴巴了。男人把原本塞在Theseus嘴巴里的布抽出来，右手伸进去搅动他的僵硬的舌头。

“你会用这张嘴巴取悦你的上级么？英雄，我敢打赌你会。”金发男低头啃咬Theseus大敞的胸口。

“他们还会玩你的乳头？你的胸真漂亮宝贝，喔！我可以叫你宝贝么。”

他一边啃咬着，一边用魔杖尖戳弄着Theseus漂亮的胸口，两个浅粉乳头都刺激得高高翘起红彤彤的肿胀起来，粘着唾液亮晶晶的露出乳孔来。

侵犯傲罗下半身的年轻男人用力地冲撞着，不时冲击着Theseus身体里的敏感点，傲罗的舌头被麻痹了无法发出正常的辱骂或者尖叫，只能漠然地张开发出意义不明的呻吟，他的眼角被情欲染成了绯红色，属于Theseus的味道逐渐散发出来。

金发的alpha最先发现。

“哥们，我猜他发情了。”然后他狠狠掐了一把Theseus的乳头。

真的假的？前后摆胯的年轻男人重复道，紧接着他惊喜的喊：

“是的，他里面都发水了兄弟们！！再来，他喜欢这个！”

金发男人两手接连揉捏Theseus饱胀的胸口，一瞬间他的乳头肿的有两倍大，红的像是滴出血来。

年轻男人顺着下半身抽插的动作伸进两根手指在Theseus体内抠挖着，引出了一片亮晶晶的水渍顺着臀肉滴在布单上。

Theseus悲哀地感受到，他确实发情了，他的口腔正在大量分泌唾液，下半身也激烈地收缩挤压着内里的阴茎，更糟糕的是，他能感受到自己的内腔正在变得松软方便入侵者的进攻。

他麻痹的口腔中满是口水，他勉强控制着僵硬的喉咙吞咽，保证自己不会被快感与口水呛死。金发男人意识到了这一点，他回头招呼了年轻男人一声，挥挥魔杖把Theseus面朝下翻了过来。

金发男人抓紧Theseus的头发，强迫他抬起头并且张开嘴巴，对着湿淋淋的口腔把自己肿胀的阴茎塞了进去。

身后的年轻男人猛烈的撞击推得Theseus身体不停地向前耸动吞咽金发男人的阴茎，那根粗大的阴茎贯穿进Theseus的气管，憋得他无法喘息，并且不停干呕，滑动的喉头刮蹭挤压龟头，爽得金发男人倒抽一口气恨不得把自己的蛋也塞进去。

他红肿的胸口敏感极了，摩擦在粗糙的布料上疼痛又带来一阵阵快感。逼得他不停缩紧肉壁。

“小婊子，就是这样，你喜欢这个对吧，我的**是不是比你同事们的要好吃一点”金发男子抓紧Theseus的头，拼命把他的头向自己下半身怼。

“没关系，还有很多。”他捧着Theseus的头部前后抽插着，囊袋把傲罗光滑的脸拍得通红。

Theseus从喉咙里面漏出一声尖叫。显然年轻男人已经顶进了他热情的内腔里面，正鞭挞着他的子宫口。

他的腰部被折起，屁股高高地抬起来露出自己脆弱的入口，两瓣臀肉被撞击得通红，入口处的嫩肉外翻，褶皱被撑得紧紧绷起来，精液被桩打成泡沫糊在入口，粘了几根蜷曲的耻毛。

“我觉得他很能吃。里面吸得还不够紧。”年轻男人兴奋地说。

他又把自己另外的几根手指伸进去，一根根地沿着阴茎与内壁边缘试探着。Theseus轻轻挣扎，从喉头挤出痛苦的嘶喊。但被嘴巴里来回运动的阴茎撞击得破碎不堪。

年轻男人招呼一边打手枪的同伴顶上来，又一根通红的阴茎顺着手指扒出的缝隙紧紧巴巴地冲进Theseus可怜兮兮的小屁股里。

“你看，我就说他可以吃下。”年轻男人得意洋洋地对着Theseus大大分开的屁股抽了两下，开始缓慢地抽插起来。

内壁紧的似乎动一动就要撕裂，Theseus板着腰挣扎，却被身前的金发男子又掐住乳尖，跌到了地上。

两人一前一后操干着，不一会Theseus的身体就适应了这样的状态，更加多的分泌出润滑液，两人的动作逐渐激烈起来，呼吸声和肉体撞击的水声在破旧的工厂里回响。

“你会让麻瓜操么？英雄，你的那些，被你拯救的麻瓜战友。”年轻男子气喘吁吁的问。

“他一定用他的身体救了很多人，我敢打赌。”Theseus身体里的第二根阴茎的主人说。他的阴茎特别的长，几乎不用动就可以直接顶到Theseus柔软圆厚的子宫口。

“所以是麻瓜操得你爽，还是巫师操得更符合你的胃口？”占据Theseus嘴巴的巫师几下大力贯穿射在了他脸上，黏糊糊地粘住了他的眼皮和鼻孔。

“闭嘴吧Tim，麻瓜会用这个么。”

金发巫师用魔杖指着自己下半身，使用了一个小功能的膨大咒，顿时他的下半身看起来像马一样。

其他两人发出惊呼，并淫秽地笑起来。黑人草草将自己埋在Theseus身体里射出来起身，那个年轻男人直接退了出去继续坐在Theseus脸边把自己怼进Theseus嘴巴里面。

“你会爱死这个的。”Tim拍了拍Theseus潮红呆泄的脸颊。

那个叫Tim的家伙不得不双手扶住那吓人的阴茎，他的黑人兄弟帮他把Theseus的臀部抬高，分开被精癍粘的黏糊糊的两瓣臀肉，两手的手指伸进完全被打开了的甬道里，用力拉开一个大小可观的红彤彤的洞来。

“快给我施一个银光闪烁！！”Tim疯狂的笑着。

甬道里亮晶晶的润滑液与透白的精液混在一起挂在软肉上不停地翕动。Tim的龟头胀足有拳头那么大，他捅进去的一瞬间，Theseus发出了一声清晰的尖叫，他的四肢抽搐，那感觉似乎他就要被分成两半。

再多的润滑液都不能满足这样的情况。那个叫Tim的男人几乎没有犹豫地开始将自己往更深处的地方探索去，并一瞬间就贯穿了Theseus紧闭的子宫口。Theseus脚背绷直，几乎从绳套中挣脱出来，挣扎的伤口迸出血丝蹭在布单上。

“oh，这感觉简直太棒了。”金发男人呻吟着抱紧Theseus的屁股。

“我想他现在已经忘记那些麻瓜了。”年轻的男人安抚Theseus紧绷的脸说。

“他全都被打开了伙计们！”金发男人兴奋的尖叫。

“这一定不是第一次他被这样了！”他一手疯狂的抽打红肿的臀部。

“说不定他给麻瓜们还生过孩子！”黑人兴奋的说，他伸手揉捏Theseus挺在肚皮上的可怜的阴茎。

“放轻松，英雄，我们可以给你一个礼物。”

叫Tim的男人疯狂地抽动起来，操干到傲罗队长的身体最深处，癫狂的痛苦与快感让他无法控制自己的声音发出毫无意义的尖叫。Tim全然不管不顾地向里面冲刺着，傲罗训练有素的平坦小腹上甚至都被他撞出生殖器的形状来。

他的抽插带来巨大的吸力，Theseus身体里的水似乎全都被抽出来，顺着男人抽出的动作淅沥沥地迸溅在地上。

Theseus在前后摇摆中小幅度地抽搐着，身体应激使得他几乎适应了这样的行为，浪潮一般的被满足感已经占有了他的理智。他内心充满期待着等待alpha的动作，但是情感上对自己和男人的动作感到害怕和不可思议。羞耻让他浑身涨红，快感让他手脚痉挛。

旁边的黑人紧紧控制住Theseus的两条胡乱挣扎的大腿。

“放轻松宝贝，我们正给你礼物呢。”

叫做Tim的男人大叫着大力地冲刺了几下。几乎让Theseus以为自己就将被贯穿而死后深深地射进Theseus的身体里面。微凉的精液冻得Theseus浑身颤抖。战争英雄像是被摄魂怪吻过一样，毫无知觉的瘫软在地面上。

傲罗的嘴唇上还挂着白浊，透着被摩擦的肿胀的唇瓣露着熟透的颜色。

“Newt”他嗫嚅着。

三个人轮番又照着泄了几次，赶在黎明前清理好现场后摇摇晃晃地幻影显形跑了，走之前还没有忘记給横躺在破床单上昏厥着大张双腿浑身青肿的大英雄施了一个混淆咒，确保他不会再记起三个人的脸。这场羞辱将被清楚的记在Theseus的脑海里。

Theseus不再喝酒了。


End file.
